


Sherlock's Proposition

by JustBTrue2WhoUR, Lucille_Waters



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Brotherly Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jealousy, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Sex, Sibling Rivalry, Teaching, Teen Romance, Teen Sherlock, Teenlock, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBTrue2WhoUR/pseuds/JustBTrue2WhoUR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucille_Waters/pseuds/Lucille_Waters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has been trailing after Mycroft and his friends (Greg Lestrade and John Watson) since he was little. Greg and John would think at times that Sherlock was a pain, forcing them to play pirates with him and making them to go to sleep before him despite the 3 years age difference between them. However they all cared about Sherlock and were very protective of him. </p><p>Sherlock had told them that he was gay one Christmas party when he had had one too many gulps of the vodka that they were all drinking. It never mattered to any of them because all they cared about was that he was happy. But one day, a few months before Sherlock was about to leave for university, Sherlock gave John a proposition that changes their lives....</p><p>But what is the real reason behind Sherlock’s proposition? Will he ever gain the courage to tell John?</p><p>(This story is incomplete)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I want you to fuck me.” Sherlock stated, suddenly.

John’s eyes widen with surprise as he turned to face Sherlock who was sitting across the bench from him at the local park. There was no hint of humour in his voice, he was absolutely serious. He was staring at John intensely, his face a picture of concentration. "What did you say?" he asked, slightly confused. 

"You know I don't like to repeat myself." Sherlock’s eyes now, flittered over John’s body, taking in ever small detail. John was fairly short at 5ft 9, but was well built; toned muscles compacted into his small body. Whereas Sherlock, after his recent growth spurt, was now a lanky 6ft tall teenager who still hadn’t filled out. Really, they were the total opposites of one another but what is the saying in regards to magnets... opposites attract and like poles repel. And that was the case with them or at least that’s what Sherlock thought on the matter.

John was flustered, his face flushing pink. "No seriously. I think I misheard you. It sounded like you wanted me to fuck you."

"I do." 

John just looked at him, his jaw dropped. "Sherlock....where did this come from?"

"I was thinking about my life after school... and stuff and I realised I needed this.” Sherlock stated, not taking his eyes away John’s for one second. His eyes portrayed a deep emotion that John had never seen before; desperation. If Sherlock Holmes was desperate then something really bad must be wrong.

John couldn't help but frown. "But why me, Sherlock? Surely there must be someone other than me you would want to do it with. I have known you ever since you were little.... It just doesn't seem right... almost incestuous". 

"I trust you. I know that you will make sure that it doesn't.... hurt. The only other people I can trust in the same that I trust you are; Mycroft, who I obviously can't ask, and Greg." Sherlock leaned back slightly, crossing his arms across his chest, in a defensive position.

"Bu-bu-bu-but I'm not gay Sherlock. I don't see men the way you do" John was finding it hard not to stutter when Sherlock’s eyes were boring into his face. He couldn’t ignore those eyes when they were aimed at him.

"I know you and Greg had a thing going on a few years ago."

John’s eyes widened in shock. "How did you don't about that....not even Mycroft knows and he’s our best friend."

Sherlock looked at John like he was dumb. "I could deduce it easily and Mycroft knew, he was just kind enough not to mention it."

John scoffed. "I know you can deduce. I'm just wondering what the hell I've done for you to pick up on it! And, if you carry on looking at me like that and I won't even consider it"

"Sorry." Sherlock quickly apoligised, realising that he needed to try and be kinder to John if he wanted him to even consider helping him. He looked down, hoping that he hadn't upset John too much. He needed John to do this for him.

John let out a small smile, telling Sherlock that everything was OK "I still don't get why you need it to happen. You have your entire life to do things like that."

"I have already told you why. I trust you to do this for me, to see me in my most vulnerable state. I need to do this so I won't be called a...a freak in university when I want to... do this with someone else."

“A freak? Why would they call you a freak?” John was suddenly concerned. Was he being bullied, again? But Mycroft would know if that was the case so what was Sherlock worrying so much about...

Sherlock quickly realised his mistake, hoping that John would forget about it. “Nothing. Just a slip of the tongue.”

John let out a small sigh. He will have to talk about that with him later then. "So, you want this to be a one off thing where you learn everything you need to know so you know about sex and don’t have to think about again?"

"I was thinking a few lessons but if you think I can learn everything I need to learn in one go then yes, that's what I want." Sherlock answered, starting to feel slightly aroused at the idea of what could happen between them.

He covered his mouth with his hand, thinking long and hard about this. He really didn’t want to lost one of his best friends over this. He cared about Sherlock deeply. At times it felt like Sherlock was his younger brother, always reliant and dependant on him in a way that only brothers could be. However there was always something about Sherlock that meant that they could never really have a brotherly relationship. Maybe it was the heated glances that caused him to be lost for words or maybe it was the tingling that spread through his body when Sherlock was only centimetres away from him. All these weird feeling aside, John knew one thing for certain. He was well and truly in love with William Sherlock Scott Holmes and of course that would mean that he would help Sherlock out especially when he needed someone to show him how amazing sex could be.

"Fine. If it what you want then I will do it. But only because you are my friend and I care about you." John only half lied. Yes, he cared about Sherlock and yes, they were friend but were John’s feelings for Sherlock purely in a friendship way... no. Defiantly not.

"Good." Sherlock said, putting his hands together like he was about to pray and then put them underneath his chin. (This was a typical Sherlock thing to do so it didn’t worry John at all... Even if Sherlock looked like he was about to pass out.)

There was a long pause before John spoke up, unable to sit in what he felt was an awkward silence. "So when do you want to do this?"

"Whenever you feel is best. I suppose you're going to have to get... some stuff before we do anything."Sherlock still stayed in the same position, not moving a single muscle.

John held out his hand, even though Sherlock could not see it as his eyes were closed. "Come home with me. I have everything we will need there, and everyone is out"

"What! You have... the stuff?"Sherlock exclaimed, finally opening his eyes.

"Sherlock, you said yourself earlier that you know about Greg and I. I have plenty of supplies at home. Do you want to do this or not?"

"Yes." Sherlock said, slightly too quickly. He grabbed hold of John's hand, nervous about what was going to happen but at the same time excited about experiencing new things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the kudos and bookmarks we really appreciate them :)

John's house wasn't too far away so they simply walked from Sherlock’s house. John’s house was located on a quiet street which consisted mainly of small semi-detached houses. John’s house was pretty similar to the others on the street; the only difference was that the front door was bright red unlike all the other blue doors on the street.

John opened the door, still holding Sherlock's hand firmly. He took his coat off, throwing it over the banister before starting to walk up the stairs. When he realised that Sherlock was still standing at the door, he stopped and turned around. "Take your shoes off and follow me up the stairs."

Sherlock followed John's orders to the letter, leaving his coat with John’s the on the banister. When he had finally finished, he followed John up, knowing where John's room was due to the amount of the times he had been up here with Mycroft over the years.

John was sitting on his bed by the time Sherlock came up. His bed was rather large, taking up most of the room. He had a small tv sitting on his chest of drawers and a wardrobe sitting in the corner. The walls were covered with posters and certificates, making it hard for any of the blue paint to be seen. "How do you want to do this, Sherlock?" He asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

Sherlock stood at the door, looking down at the floor, not sure if he was welcome to come in even though he had been in there plenty of times. But this was different. It wasn’t everyday that your brother’s best friend agreed to fuck you. "I don't mind... Take things slowly, maybe. Let things progress when we feel comfortable?"

John got up off the bed and walked over to where Sherlock was standing. He started to close the door, making Sherlock move into the room. When he turned around, he saw Sherlock leaning against his wall, his arms wrapped around his waist, his head still looking down at the floor. John walked over to him and used his index finger to tilt Sherlock head so he was looking at him. When he had managed to do this he stood up on his tiptoes, leaned in and planted a small but forceful kiss on Sherlock's lips.

Sherlock leaned into the wall with more force, all of his body in contact with the wall. As the kiss went on he stood still, totally unsure as to what to do.

John let out a small laugh. "You can kiss me back you know, it is easy. Just copy what I do, mirror my actions" He leaned in and kissed him again, hoping that Sherlock would kiss back this time.

Sherlock listened to every word of John's advice, knowing that he was there to learn from John’s advice. He tried to copy what John did but he found that it wasn't working out too well. He pulled back quickly, blushing.

"Close your eyes and try not to think about it too much. You’re trying too hard." He let out a smile. "Third time’s a charm" He leaned in, kissing him again, this time letting his tongue slip inside Sherlock’s mouth when he parted his lips slightly. John found that he was enjoying this far too much. After all, he was here to help Sherlock, not to enjoy himself too much. Nothing could come from this. He was his best friend’s brother for goodness sake.

Sherlock was shocked when John’s tongue entered his mouth .He tried to focus on the heat and wetness that he was met with and found that it wasn’t too overwhelming once he had gotten used to it. He stroked John’s tongue with his own, finding that John moaned into his mouth when he did that so he continued to do it in order to please John.

John could feel his heart racing. He would have been lying if he was to say he hasn't thought about this, however wrong it might be, but it was everything he was expecting and more. His hands began to wander, slowly making their way up Sherlock’s body when the boy didn’t stop him. His fingers ended up weaving themselves in Sherlock's thick hair, lightly winding the hairs around his fingers so Sherlock couldn’t move away from him.

Holy crap Sherlock thought as he felt the fingers in his hair. He didn't expect the tugging to feel so amazing but it was and he loved it. He tried to silence the moan that was threatening to escape but it overpowered him, forcing him to make an embarrassing noise. He felt John chuckle softy against his lips before he felt John’s other hand slither down his neck until it landed on his upper back, forcing him to move away from the wall slightly. He didn't know if he was meant to touch John and if so, where he should hold. On his hips? His neck? His arse?

John found his hip subconsciously grinding against Sherlock, trying to find some friction to relieve the ache in his pants. He found that own hands moved from where they were located on Sherlock’s body and ended up wandering towards Sherlock's shirt, slowly unbuttoning it and sliding it off of over his shoulders.

Once his shirt was off, Sherlock grabbed onto the bottom of John's shirt and started to fiddle with the seam. He suddenly started to pull it upwards, trying to get it off. However he paused his movements when John’s shirt revealed his chest, realising that he might be moving too fast for John even though John had already taken off Sherlock’s shirt for him. He didn't want to do the wrong thing so he stopped kissing John, letting the t-shirt fall back down over his body.

John frowned, looking at Sherlock. "Why did you stop? Things were going really well. I was enjoying myself. Kissing you was such a turn on."

Sherlock looked bit his bottom lip, looking over to the other side of John’s room. "Are you sure you want this because if you don’t, I wouldn't hold it against you. I don't want you to do it just because I asked you to do it --”

John held a finger to Sherlock's lips. "If you had asked me this before we kissed then I would have stopped, but now I want this more than I have ever wanted something before. Sherlock, I want you so badly." He looked into Sherlock’s eyes, letting all of the emotions that he had been feeling for Sherlock radiate out of him. 

"Good." Sherlock leaned forward so that his lips met John's again.

John increased the intensity of the kiss. He craved Sherlock. He took hold of Sherlock's hand and placed it over his bulging crotch. "Feel that? That's what you have done to me, Sherlock."

Sherlock tensed and nearly jerked away out of pure shock. He did not expect John to be so hard simply from kissing. He kept his hand there though, not wanting to show John how nervous a simple act like touching someone like that made him feel. He was totally inexperienced and he was embarrassed by it. He wished that he had more experience yet he wanted his first time to be with someone he trusted and that was John.

Luckily John wasn't stupid. He knew just how inexperienced Sherlock was, after all they had grown up together and known each other for years. "It's ok, we can slow things down if you want. Do things at your own pace." He pulled away from Sherlock, took off his t-shirt, walked over to the bed and sat himself down. "How about you explore my body. Get to know what is it like, you touch what you want to touch" he smiled.

"Urhhhmmmm... ok." Sherlock moved closer to John and the bed, letting his one of his knees rest on the bed next to John’s hip. He leaned down so his face was right in front of John’s. He reached out to touch John’s side and slowly caressed the skin gently. "Can I kiss you?"

John nodded, lying back onto the bed, giving Sherlock room to explore. "You can kiss me anywhere you want to. My body is yours to explore" He felt strangely comfortable doing this. Something he had never really done with anyone else.

Sherlock moved so that he was half over John, one hand still caressing his hip while the other one gripped onto John’s upper arm. He began to kiss John, firstly on the lips but slowly worked his way down John's body. When he reached John's nipples, he moved his leg so that he was fully over John, straddling his body before he took one in his mouth and sucked gently while he squeezed the other one. He had once seen this done in a porn video that he watched and he hoped that it would make John feel good.

An already aroused John let out a string of small moans as he felt Sherlock's mouth around his nipples. "Oh, God....Sherlock. Where did you learn that?" His hard member was poking towards Sherlock's stomach as his hips bucked upwards, uncontrollably.

"Video online." Sherlock stated quickly, hoping that John would guess the kind of video he had been watching as he wanted to make John moan like that again. He swapped over, sucking the other one so that John wasn't unbalanced.

John laughed. "I never took you for the kind to watch porn"

Sherlock removed his mouth from John's body, raising an eyebrow at John. "I was researching."

"If that counts as research, I have been researching since the age of 14." He laughed between moans of pleasure. "How about you try something else you have seen during your research"

"Ok." Sherlock moved further down John's body until he reached John's shorts. He could see the outline of John's dick and it excited him, which shocked him. Sherlock had never felt that level of excitement when he watched porn and he found that he couldn't wait to get his hands or even mouth on it so he could please John in every way possible. Sherlock reached for the button and undid it, looking up at John to make sure it was alright.

John nodded, telling Sherlock that everything was ok. "You are free to do what you like to me, just don't leave marks, please."

"No marks?" Sherlock questioned, continuing to undo the zip. 

"No leaving love bites, bruises or obvious scratches please"

"Urmmm.... ok." Sherlock pulled John's shorts down so they were just under his knees. It was a strange request but Sherlock respected John so stopped himself from asking.

John could sense Sherlock's curiosity in the look on his face. He kicked his shorts off so they didn’t get in the way. "I have a rule that I only let those who I am in a relationship with mark me, and because we aren’t in a relationship, I would prefer it if you didn't mark me in anyway."

Sherlock stopped, completely shocked by John's words. Was he trying to say that he liked to feel owned by someone else? "What!? I'm confused."

John sat up. "I thought this was just part of your practice. You don't really have any strong feeling towards me. I am just a friend.....right?"

"Yeah.... it's just an unusual request, that's all. It's ok though." Sherlock put his face into John's bulge, wanting to see what he smelt like and what John's hard length felt like when it was close to his mouth. It wasn’t as big as his own but it was a lot thicker.

John watch in amazement as Sherlock explored his crotch. He let out a sigh as he played back Sherlock's words in his mind. "Sherlock? How is it you see me?"

"Mycroft's friend." he muttered into John's crotch, not wanting to move away yet. He tried to remember how it felt to be so close to John and how John smelt like as he didnt think that he would be able to do this to John ever again which surprisingly, made him feel disappointed.

He let out another sigh. "Fair enough" He was secretly hoping that Sherlock would see him as more than that, but it was what was to be expected from him. He was a sociopath after all.

Sherlock didn't reply. What could he say to that? Sherlock thought. Once he had finally moved away from John’s crotch, he tucked his fingers under the waistband of John's pants and pulled them down a bit so that just the head of John's cock was showing. His mouth watered at the sight and he wanted to take the head into his mouth and suck on it. 

John suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. He sat up and shuffled backwards. "I can't do this, Sherlock. I can't let you do this to me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, thank you to everyone who has left kudos, comments and bookmarked this fic, every single one means so much to us :)

John suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. He sat up and shuffled backwards. "I can't do this, Sherlock. I can't let you do this to me"

"What?!" Sherlock exclaimed, moving his hands away. "I asked you if you wanted to do this and you said yes."

"I thought that I meant at least something to you, Sherlock. Now I can see that this really is just an experiment to you. I won't let you treat me like that." He got up, picking up his shirt and put it back on. A sense of sorrow spreading through his body like a deadly poison out to kill. "I'm sorry"

"I am your friend, I care about you. You must know that but, I suppose... if you.... if you don't want to do it then I can't force you to." Sherlock stated, moving off of the bed. He was disappointed to say the least. It wasn’t just about the fact that he was hard and was left hanging but also because he loved the feeling of John’s hand on his body.

John took hold of Sherlock's arm, looking into Sherlock’s eyes intensely. "I want this, Sherlock. I really do, but when I sleep with someone, I want them to love me. I am just your friend, Sherlock. That is the only way you see me and it will always be that way." He wiped away a tear from the corner of his eye, turning around so Sherlock couldn’t see the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Sherlock really didn't want to upset John but he knew that lying to him, sleeping with him and then leaving him would upset him even more. "I'll... I’ll go and ask Greg then."

John's face turned from sad to angry. "Are you really going to do that? Leave me and then just move onto the next friend. Some friend you are, Sherlock. "He got up and stormed out of the room and down the stairs. He just couldn’t stand to be in the same room as the man he so desperately loved but could never have in the way he wanted to have him, unconditionally. 

Sherlock followed him, trying to catch up with him. "John, wait."

John ignored him, making his way into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

“John! John!” Sherlock entered the kitchen and stormed right over to John, tugging on his shoulder.

He finally turned round, staring at Sherlock. "WHAT?"

"John." Sherlock grabbed onto John's wrist, pulling him so that he was facing him and wouldn’t continue with making tea. It was obvious to him that making the tea was John’s way of relaxing but he need to talk to him without any distractions. "Do you... like me?"

John pulled away, reaching into the cupboard for the teabags with his other hand. "What does it matter?"

"It does." Sherlock gripped onto John's wrist tighter, grabbing onto the other one so that he would focus on him.

He struggled to pull away. "You don't see me that way, so whatever I say won't change anything. Just let me go"

"It does. I need to know."

There was a long pause before John said anything. "Fine......."

"So do you?"

"Yes." John turned back around, carrying on with the tea. He tried to say it without any emotion but inside all he could feel was a bone crushing pain that enveloped his heart and ripped it out of his chest because he knew that Sherlock could never love him back."You want some?"

"How can you be so... flippant?" Sherlock said, throwing his hands in the air in annoyance.

He let out an uneasy laugh...."Oh, says you....let’s have sex with John and then leave him and go off to uni. It’s all OK though, he's a friend"

"Why didn't you just say from the beginning that you couldn't do it?" Sherlock asked, staring at John intensely. He wouldn’t have forced John to do anything he didn’t want to do. Ever. "Some people just can't detach their emotions, I get that."

John turned around, knocking a mug to the ground, smashing it. "YOU STILL DON'T GET IT, DO YOU!"

"NO! NO, I DON’T. I DON'T GET EMOTIONS. I'M LIKE MYCROFT, AN ICEMAN." Sherlock shouted. “I CAN’T EVER LOVE. I DON’T UNDERSTAND LOVE!”

John bent down, picking up the broken bits of mug. "I can't believe for even a second that I thought that you could love me. I am just a game to you, something for you to do when you are bored."

"I've never been in a relationship before. I have never even had feeling for someone before. I don't know how I am meant to act. That's why I asked you to sleep with me." Sherlock bent down to help John pick up the mug, trying not to cut himself on the broken pieces.

"How did you not notice the way I looked... look at you with such love. I wanted... want you Sherlock, but I knew... know that you would never want me. When you asked me to sleep with you, I thought it was your way of saying you loved me.....I guess I was wrong."

Neither one said anything for a few minutes; the only noise being heard in the kitchen is the sound of broken mug being swept up by a dustpan and brush."What does it feel like to love someone?" Sherlock asked, suddenly stopping his movements and staring at John.

He sighed. "It feels amazing.... like the morning sun on your skin, the dew between your toes.... it is one of the greatest feelings in the world..... it... it fills you with complete happiness".

"But.... But how can you feel that for me? Mycroft, Greg and yourself always ignored me, acted like I was not there. I am a complete pain in the neck and I can see it on all of your faces when I try and have fun with you, that’s why I stayed away from the three of you since you left school. I didn't want to seem... clingy and desperate."

"It was all an act back then. You really think that Mycroft would have been pleased with me having the hots for his younger brother"

Sherlock scoffed at John’s choice of words. "I suppose not. He's probably going to kill you." It was the honest truth. Mycroft defiantly wouldn’t be happy when he found out about John’s little ‘crush’ and Sherlock’s proposition.

John's heart dropped. "I hadn't thought about how he would react to all of this." He held his head in his hands. He really didn’t want one of his best mates, who he had known since he was little, to hate him just because he couldn’t control his emotions for his younger brother.

Sherlock held John's head in his hands, caressing the sides of John's cheeks with his thumbs. It felt like such a natural thing to do to comfort his... friend but he also did it because he wanted to feel John. He knew that if his brother found out about it, it wouldn’t be ok but he had to try and calm John down. “It will be fine. He's protective but your his friend, he won't hate you for long. It’s just a crush. Apparently everyone gets them."

He tilted his head into Sherlock's hand nuzzling against it a little. His touch felt so good, so perfect but it wasn’t his touch to have."So, just friends, hey." he gave a weak smile, enjoying the affection Sherlock was giving him.

"If you want." Sherlock said as he removed his hands from John's face and got up off of the floor. God, his emotions were giving him whiplash. He wanted to touch John so badly. Does that mean that he loves him?

John made Sherlock a mug of tea and the pair of them sat down in the lounge together. "So, how does the great Sherlock feel about being told someone loves him?" John asked, sipping his tea.

"Shocked." Sherlock spat out, putting both hands on the warm mug. He leaned against the counter, using it to keep his body upright when he didn’t that he had the energy to do so. After everything that had happened during the day, Sherlock was feeling tired, exhausted, drained."I didn't think someone could ever love me."

"You shouldn't put yourself down like that. You are a very attractive man and you’re clever." He put his mug down on the table. "So, judging by how I described love, do you think you have ever been in it?"

"Just because I am fairly good looking, doesn't mean that someone would ever put up with me. My behaviour alone would put someone off me. I don't know... My emotions and I don’t get on well."

He looked over at Sherlock. "You are going to need to get used to your emotions if you are at university. It will make your time there a lot easier."

"Yeah... My parents told me that. They said that you and Greg aren't going to be around so I have to make... friends." Sherlock looked horrified when he said the word 'friends' like he didn’t want friends, which of course he didn’t.

John took another sip of his tea. "OK, let’s try something. Describe how I make you feel."

"Uhrmmm... well.... I suppose... as I grew up I always wanted to spend time with you. You and Greg but I suppose if I am honest... I felt more nervous around you then Greg."

"When you see me, does it feel like you have butterflies in your stomach? Does your heart race and your palms feel sweaty?"

"...Yeah."

John laughed to himself a little, putting his tea down on the table in front of him. "Describe to me how you feel when I do this". He leaned in, kissing Sherlock just as he had done earlier, gently massaging his tongue against Sherlock's.

Fucking hell Sherlock thought, trying to deepen the kiss. It felt.... how could he describe something that he didn't even understand himself. Eventually he pulled away. "I don’t know.... uhhhh... I can't think... It's doing my bloody head in."

John smiled. "Sounds like love to me" he said, pulling away, going back to his tea.

"Love?" Sherlock questioned. Love, in his opinion, was so.... deep and intense. He didn't think that someone could be in love when they had never even dated. But if he loved anyone it was John. Comfortable, reliable John.

"Describe to me how you would feel if I was gone, for good?"

Sherlock’s head suddenly turned. "You left to go to uni. You all left...It... It hurt. I felt lost." They left him alone with himself, with his own company which was worst of all. If he had any friends then he might not be such a freak, just like he said he was.

John was silent for a moment, not realising that he had hurt Sherlock so bad when he went to university. "Life would be so much easier if I didn't know you.” John stated suddenly, letting Sherlock be aware of his hurt. “I wouldn't have to stare at you with pure frustration every day, knowing that you could never be mine. I wouldn't have to worry about my heart being broken, because you wouldn't have been there to break it. You drive me crazy Sherlock, I just can't take it"

"You know how I'm like. You know I can't connect with my feeling easily. I can't help how I am. I wish my brain and my emotions communicated but they don't. THIS is SO hard for me."

John got up and began to pace around the room. “I know...we are both as frustrated as each other. It's how it’s always going to be, isn't it. Both fighting a losing battle against our emotions".

"Why? You know what you want. It's just me. I'm the one, once again destroying everything around me as usual, not you." Sherlock admitted, letting everything out for John to try and understand what he was going through. He slide down the floor and dropped to the floor. “If I could just understand what I am feeling then... then we could be... together.”

John crouched down next to him. "Do you remember earlier, when we kissed, how I told you to close your eyes and not to think too hard? Well, I need you to do that again. Close your eyes, Sherlock, empty your mind and show me how you feel about me. Forget about describing, just show me"

"Show you?"

John nodded. "Show me. Do to me what feels right to you"

"My brain won't stop.... working. It's driving me insane because it's over thinking everything. Everything thing I say, every touch."

"Stop thinking....close your eyes and breathe deeply" He smiled at the man, taking hold of his hand.

Sherlock stiffened before trying to relax and succeeded. He closed his eyes and concentrated on not thinking. It was hard but finally it work and he forgot about everything: he things that Mycroft would say when he found out, what a relationship with John would entail and everything else that worried him no longer mattered. Only himself and John.

John watched as Sherlock became completely relaxed, he smiled, taking hold of Sherlock's hands. "Now, show me".

"Come closer." Sherlock whispered, pulling on the belt loops on John's trousers.

John shuffled closer to Sherlock, he could feel the warmth of his breath. "Better?"

"Nope." Sherlock said, leaning against the wall with his legs out straight. He moved his hands from the loops and grabbed onto John's arse, pullling him over so that he was sitting on Sherlock's lap. God it was firm- must be all the football.

John had butterflies, his heart was racing. He took a deep breath. "Sherlock? What are you going to do?"

"I don’t know but I want to feel you. All of you."

He leaned into Sherlock's ear. "Why? Tell me why?"

"Because... because my... my heart is telling me to. I want to so badly."

John's eyes filled with tears as Sherlock's words played on a loop inside his head. "Then feel me, Sherlock. My body is yours to take". He kissed him long and deep, soaking up Sherlock's warmth. "Thank you" he whispered.

"God, John." he sighed, finally taking John's lips in-between his own, sucking and nipping with all of the energy that had just flicked on inside of him. His hands went underneath John's t shirt, nails scrapping against his skin, hopefully leaving marks. He didn’t care about John’s bloody rules. He just wanted John to be his.

John could feel the nails on his back, but he didn't care. Everything felt so right. "Mark me, Sherlock. My back is a blank canvas for you to create a masterpiece on" he whispered into his ear.

Sherlock wanted that. He wanted that so much. He wanted to paint streaks over John's back so that everyone knew that John was his. He wanted to feel the tight muscles, tense under his lips as he sucked all the tension out of them.

John moaned with pure pleasure as the nails were dragged across his back. "Sherlock, I want to be yours and only yours"

"Mmmmm.... god yes." Sherlock's hips involuntarily lifted upwards slightly, hoping to get some friction on his aching cock. He started to kiss down John's neck, tasting the sweat that was gathering on his skin.

"God, you make me feel amazing" John bit his lower lip. "I want to feel your lips around me, Sherlock" his own hands were wandering towards Sherlock's bulge, has hand cupping around it.

Sherlock moaned quietly, trying not to sound like the out of control teenager that he was. John was years old than he, his hormones probably weren't as bloody intense and out of control as Sherlock's. He didn't want to sound so obsessed with getting a release. "Maybe we should move to somewhere more comfortable. The sofa?"

Through the moans, John managed to whisper the word, "bedroom"

"Sure?" Sherlock asked quickly, nibbling John's collarbone.

His cock was beginning to feel uncomfortably hard. "You have no idea how long I have wanted you, Sherlock." his breath was quickening, pulse racing.

"I want to make you feel so good."

He stood up taking hold of Sherlock's hand. "You already make me feel amazing. But I want to take things further. I want to make things mind-blowing."


	4. Chapter 4

He stood up taking hold of Sherlock's hand. "You already make me feel amazing. But I want to take things further"

***

John nodded. "I was to taste you, Sherlock. I bet you taste amazing" He licked his lips, his eyes focusing on his bulge.

"Urmmm... I don’t know if I do." Sherlock stated, looking down at the floor. The idea of John's mouth on his cock scared him. What if he came too soon or didn't cum at all... ? Now that would be embarrassing.

John's arousal was showing. "It’s ok, Sherlock. Whatever happens I love you. I will help you, and won't judge you on anything. Would you like to feel my lips around your cock?"

Sherlock blushed. The bluntness of John's words making him both aroused and nervous. "But what... what if I do something wrong? I really want to feel your mouth but I might do something wrong and I don't want that. I want it to be amazing. I bet you've had some amazing sexual experiences. I want to be just as good."

John smiled. "You can't do anything wrong. I promise. Experience isn't everything. I trust that everything will be fine."

"Ok." Sherlock smiled back, trusting John with every cell in his body. He was his friend, he would never laugh at him, at least he hoped he wouldn’t...

John laid Sherlock down on the bed, taking off his trousers and boxers. "You are beautiful. Every inch of your body is perfection"

Sherlock scoffed. "Yeah, right!"

"Shhhh, Sherlock. You are perfect in my eyes" He leaned down, planting small kisses on the head of Sherlock's penis.

"Fuck-" Sherlock cursed, the intensity of the feeling ripping through his body with such a force that he nearly fell off of the bed.

"I want to make you feel as amazing as you make me feel every time I see you." he said, before wrapping his lips around Sherlock's member, running his tongue up and down his shaft.

As soon as Sherlock felt the warm heat of John's mouth around him, he cried out, his balls tightening with each movement of John's tongue. "I'm not going to last long." He muttered in between curses and cries.

John looked him in the eyes. He didn't mind how long Sherlock was going to last, he just wanted to make Sherlock feel special. He began to hum as his lips slid up and down.

"Jesus, you need to teach me how to do that."

John took his cock out of his mouth and began to use his hands. "It's easy, Sherlock. Just do what feels natural. That's how it worked when I first did this"

"You first did it with Greg?" Sherlock asked. He was aware that this might be ruining the mood but he needed to ask it.

John shook his head. "It was a drunken one night stand. I'd rather not talk about it though." he took Sherlock back in his mouth, taking him deeper and deeper.

"Close." Sherlock quickly shouted, gripping onto John's head, threading his fingers through his hair.

He flicked his tongue across the head of Sherlock's penis. He took hold of one of Sherlock's hands, signalling to him to squeeze it when he was going to come.

Holy crap that felt good. He moaned loudly, unable to control himself. He squeezed John's hand, trying to give him a little bit of notice so that he could pull back.

However John didn't want to pull back, he wanted to feel Sherlock release himself into his mouth. He took him deep again, feeling Sherlock's warm liquid roll down his throat.

He swallowed. He actually swallowed. It was amazing and Sherlock couldn't wait to show him how much he enjoyed it.

He looked into Sherlock's eyes. "How was that?

He just needed to come down from the high first.

John held Sherlock close to him, helping him through the high. "It's OK. Just breath. It is going to be just fine"

"Amazing, really amazing." Sherlock smiled a warm, bright smile, looking at John before letting his head fall back onto the pillow so that he could recover as quickly as possible. It was the most powerful orgasm that he had ever had and it blew him off his feet. He didn't think that he would be able to stand if he tried.

"I am glad you enjoyed that. I wanted to do that to you for so long, and now it has happened. It feels amazing." He kissed Sherlock's forehead.

"I'm glad that you also enjoyed it. I never realised that it could be so good for the person who's giving."

He smiled. "I have always found giving oral such a turn on. Watching how the receiver reacts to my touches really gets me hard."

"Come on then. I can't wait to try it." Sherlock said sitting up and moving around so that John was lying flat on the bed while he was sat on his knees between John's legs

"Don't try and push yourself too much. I don't want you to hurt yourself."He was concerned for Sherlock.

"I won't... By the way, this might be the worst blow job that you have ever received.. so.... I'm sorry.”

John ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair. "I bet it will feel amazing, Sherlock.

"I'm not too sure as to what to do. I have watched a few porn videos but... they were rather.... brutal."

John curled Sherlock's hair around his fingers. "Just do what you feel is right. I am very patient, just try"

"Ok." Sherlock muttered, wrapping a firm but gentle hand around the base of John's prick, giving it one stroke, from the base all the way to the tip and back down again.

He gasped. "God Sherlock, your hands feel amazing"

"It's just my hands." Sherlock stated, flicking his thumb over the large head. He was losing his patience, just wanting to taste John but trying to take it slow like John had said.

"You make me feel amazing, Sherlock. You are a natural at this." He moaned, yearning for Sherlock to touch him some more.  
Sherlock slowly moved his head towards John’s prick, still stroking it with one of hands, the other one resting on John’s hip. He remembered what his research had told him to do: grip the base to keep it steady, relax your lips and gently take it in. He did it, letting his lips slide over the length, stretching around it as he went down. He managed to get three quarters of the way down before he needed to take another deep breath.

"Steady on Sherlock. I don't want you to choke, especially considering this is your first time". John was genuinely concerned for Sherlock. He was enjoying the sensation of his mouth around him. His inexperience was noticeable, but it was far from the worst blowjob he had received.

“I’m fine.” He stated, quickly sliding his lips back down John length a little bit further than the last time. As he went back up again, he flicked his tongue around the head before licking the slit in which a lovely bead of pre-cum was sitting ready for his to taste. Sherlock then started to get a good rhythm going bobbing up and down quickly, only going half way down John’s prick but tightening his lips on the upward stroke and tonguing the underside as he went down.

John gripped the bed sheets, trying to control himself. He regretted his earlier statement regarding Sherlock's inexperience, he was currently feeling things he had never felt before. "Sherlock, slow down. I don't want to come yet." He tried to muffle his moans with his hand but it wasn't working.

Sherlock pulled off quickly. “Why not?” he asked with questioning eyes, salvia glistening on his swollen lips. “I want to taste your cum.”

He welcomed the break from Sherlock's mouth, giving him time to control himself just a little. "I want this moment to last as long as possible. I have dreamed of this for so long, please....just a little longer" 

“Ok.” Sherlock answered, keeping a safe distance so that he wouldn’t be tempted to taste him again. He wasn’t sure what to do so he sat back on his ankles, letting go of John’s cock which was still very hard and glistening with a mixture of precum and salvia.

"You really are very good at that Sherlock. You learnt everything from porn?" He smiled, taking his hand."Your mouth is amazing. The way your tongue moves just drives me crazy."

Sherlock blushed from the praise, not used to being told that he was good. Usually he was told that he was a ‘freak’ and that he should ‘piss off.’ “Mostly from porn but I copied a few of the things you did to me. It was rather easy to pick up.”

John felt that he had rested enough, he reached up and put his hand on the back of Sherlock's head, slowly lowering it down. "I'm ready. I want you to make me come. Everything was just getting a little intense before" he smiled, licking his lips.

“Thank goodness. I don’t think I could have waited any longer.” And then Sherlock got to work. He firstly worked on the head, sucking and licking it with everything he had. Then, when he started to get more desperate to taste John fully, he slid his lips as far down as they would go, sucking tightly. After a few slow, tight sucks, Sherlock swallowed around John’s cock, trying to take it down his throat. It took him a few attempts but finally he managed it, ecstatic at how he had managed to do it on his first blow job.

John smiled down at Sherlock. "You are really enjoying that, aren't you" he said, his fingers running through Sherlock's hair. "I never thought that this moment would be as perfect as it is. It is everything I had expected and more"

Sherlock simply hummed around John’s cock in reply, not wanting to remove himself just yet. Yes, he was enjoying it, the texture and taste of John’s cock was amazing and much better than what he thought it would be. He thought it would be weird, taking someone’s cock in your mouth, but it wasn’t. He loved it.

John could feel himself edging closer again, it felt amazing. "Don't stop Sherlock. I can feel myself getting close. I will squeeze your hand when I am about to come. You don't have to swallow if you don't want to." John remembered back to when he first gave a blowjob. Remembering how he stopped before the man came, letting him come outside of his mouth.

Sherlock came up for air, firstly because he needed to take a deep breath and secondly because he didn’t want John to cum straight down his throat. He kissed the tip of hard cock before engulfing it in his mouth, moving up and down the shaft quickly, his hand jerking the lower half of the shaft that he couldn’t reach with his mouth.

John gripped hold of Sherlock's hand. "I'm going to come Sherlock. You are just too good" His hips were thrusting upwards, his cock needed Sherlock's lips. He gripped the bed as the pressure released and he came.

Sherlock let it pool on his tongue before he pulled off. The taste was weird, not the worst thing he had ever tasted but it wasn’t exactly... nice. But he swallowed it anyway. He kept stroking gently, a few beads of cum, falling down John’s length which he quickly licked up.

John stroked his face, running his fingers across his cheekbones. "You swallowed? Why? I never expected that from you your first time. Actually, I never expected half the things you did from your first time" he leaned in and kissed Sherlock. He could taste himself on Sherlock's lips.

“I told you I wanted to taste you so I did.” Sherlock stated as he pulled away from kiss, thinking that John wouldn’t want to taste himself. “I’m a quick learner.” He winked, releasing John’s cock.

"I taste good on your lips, Sherlock" He pulled him back. “Is that what you expected? Was it everything you had ever hoped for?"

“Yes. It was hard at first to get a good rhythm but in the end it felt good, natural.”

John lay down, patting the bed next to him. "Come lay down next to me, I want to hold you" he smiled, looking lovingly into Sherlock's eyes.

Sherlock moved so that he was lying right next to John, flat on his back, his arms flat down next to his body. He didn’t know what was going to happen next and the nervous feeling returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the praise on the last chapter as it helps to push us to keep updating on time week after week after week :) x


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far this fic has been so much fun to write. Not only is it easy to edit the work that we have written over the past few weeks but we are also getting much more support than we anticipated!
> 
> Every bit of support for this greatly appreciated so if you are enjoying this then please give kudos, bookmark, subscribe or simply just tell you friends to read it :)

Sherlock moved so that he was lying right next to John, flat on his back, his arms flat down next to his body. He didn’t know what was going to happen next and the nervous feeling returned.

***

John rolled Sherlock onto his side and lay behind him with his arms around his body, his forehead resting on Sherlock’s shoulder. "I thought it would be nice to just lie here together for a while" he smiled to himself, kissing the top of Sherlock's head. "How are you feeling?"

Sherlock wiggled around on the bed for a minute, relaxing into John’s arms once he felt more comfortable. “A bit... Strange.”   
John just laid there holding him, feeling his warmth against his body. "What kind of strange? Is there anything you want me to do?"

Sherlock froze, unaware of what to do when snuggling. He had never done this before and once again felt completely out of his comfort zone. “No. No. It’s just.... my brain won’t stop thinking again even though my body feels so... relaxed.”  
He ran his hand along Sherlock's arm. "Talk to me. Tell me what is going on in that head of yours. I want to help, try and explain anything you might not understand"

Sherlock’s eyes scrunched up, attempting to block out all of these thoughts. This was meant to be their time, their special time and he didn’t want thoughts of his brother and parents from distracting him. “My brother and stuff... I just... I lied earlier to stop you from panicking... I...I don’t know what’s going to happen. I don’t know how he’s going to react.”

He held him closer. "Your brother will be fine about this. I have known him for years, and he knows that whatever happens between us is real. I'm not the kind to just fool around and then leave. I really like you Sherlock, and I know that deep down, you really like me as well."

Sherlock moved into the warmth of John’s arms, feeling secure and protected there even though his mind was working overboard and making him feel anxious. “You don’t know how protective my brother is.”

John moved his thumb in small circles over Sherlock’s hand. "He knows how caring I am. Anyone can see that I'm not going to hurt you. It might take him a while to get used to the idea, but he will be absolutely fine with it."

“He’s going to kill us.” Sherlock said, moving his hands away from John’s so that they covered his face.

John gently rocked him, kissing his neck. "He isn't going to kill anyone. He knows us better than anyone else and will understand. I think he would be quite happy about it all." He could feel Sherlock's fear and wanted to do everything in his power to get rid of it. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

“No!” Sherlock exclaimed, turning around to face John. He put his hands on either side of John’s face, looking at him straight in the eyes. “I think it’s best if I talk to him first. He might understand if I explain everything to him. I don’t want him saying stuff to you to try and persuade you to stay away from me. I need you John Watson. I never realised that I did until now but I can’t get my brother get in the way of us.”

John let sat up, looking at Sherlock. He let out a small sniffle. "Y-y-yo-you need me?" He had always loved this man, but right now he honestly couldn't love him more. "Whatever happens, your brother can't stop me being with you. I will do everything in my power to be by your side, Sherlock. I picture us together for a very long time. What I feel for you is stronger than anything your brother can say."

“Yes, I do, so much... but... he will try to tell you that I am not capable of loving you, that I don’t care for anyone but myself, that we will rarely see each other...” Sherlock started to babble; unaware that he wasn’t making much sense.

John sat Sherlock up, holding his face in his hands. "Are you hearing yourself, Sherlock? You really are just worrying about nothing. What is all this talk of hardly seeing each other?" He softly caresses his face, leaning in and kissing him again tenderly. "If you want to see me, ever....all you have to do is ask and I will be there".

“Bu-But university?” Sherlock muttered, looking down at the bed, knowing how hard it will be to be in a relationship with John but rarely see him. It wasn’t that they were going to universities that were hours apart (Sherlock was going to UCL and John was going to Queen Mary-University of London) but the half an hour journey to see each would be awkward, especially as the traffic in London was horrendous most of the time and the tubes were often jam packed. No one wanted to travel on a packed tube after having a hard day of lectures.

John lifted Sherlock’s head up with his index finger so that he was looking at John again. "But university nothing. You aren't going too far away. I can see you whenever you want me to. You would be on your own, nobody around to stop us being together. Just you and me" He moved a single curl out of Sherlock's face.

Sherlock smiled, instantly soothed by John’s kind words. “I know. I’m over reacting. I... I just don’t want to ruin the friendship you have with Mycroft and having sex with his brother, could do that.”

He kissed Sherlock's forehead. "If he is any friend, he will understand what we have and not let it get in the way; all we need to do is explain everything to him. We have all known each other for many years and sometimes friendships blossom into something more. The state of the friendship will be in your brother's hands, and it is down to him what he wants to do. Either way, I want to be with you Sherlock."

Sherlock looked at John dumbfound. No one had ever said anything so nice about him and it made him feel... feel all warm inside. He thought that if John was given the choice of being with Sherlock or being friends with Mycroft, he thought he would always choose the later, always. But he didn’t. He wouldn’t. He leaned forwards, portraying how he felt in a deep kiss, tongues brushing, teeth nipping lips, John’s slight stubble scraping against Sherlock smooth skin.

John fell backwards onto the bed, kissing Sherlock with an equal amount of force. His hand found his waist and began to move from there, cupping Sherlock's arse. "You really do have an amazing body, Sherlock."

Sherlock scoffed against John’s mouth. “I don’t. You just like to squeeze arse, in general.”

John laughed at that comment, giving his bum a cheeky spank. "I may love bums but yours is by far the best I have ever seen." He spread apart his cheeks, clenching them in both his hands. It was small, yet slightly muscular and was most importantly, was so squeezable it made John’s cock twitch. 

Sherlock laughed until he felt John parting his arse cheeks. His heart pounded in his chest, realising what this could mean. He knew that he had asked John to fuck him but suddenly the realisation of what that would mean hit him like a cargo train. He loved the idea of John being his first (and hopefully his only) but then again it meant be so open, so unprotected and Sherlock didn’t like that. All his life he had built up walls around him so he wouldn’t get hurt. Caring is not an advantage.

John of course noticed the way that Sherlock’s breath left his body all at once as soon as his finger touched his puckered hole. He wasn’t sure if it was a good exhale of breath of bad but he wanted to find out, desperately because he wanted to see his finger disappear inside Sherlock so badly it hurt. His cock throbbed at the idea. "Do you want to do something else Sherlock? Would you like me to finger you."

“Jesus, you get straight to the point, don’t you!” Sherlock remarked, shocked at John honesty because he didn’t think that John would be so blunt about it. He stilled, trying to keep his breathing regular.

John smiled. "If I recall, you were very forward with me earlier, coming right out and telling me you wanted me to fuck you" He moved his hands away, putting them back on Sherlock's waist. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, should I."

Sherlock took a deep breath in and sighed. He let his body relax and all worries escape him. He trusted John with this and he knew John would make this good for him, thats just the kind of person he was. “No, you’re right. I want it but... but when I have tried it in the past.... it hurts.” Sherlock looked down, looking at his lap.

He looked deep into Sherlock's eyes. "I'll go slow. You tell me if I am going too fast, or if it hurts." He reached across the bed and into the draw of his bedside cabinet, taking out a tube of anal lubricant. "Are you sure this is what you want? I don't want to rush you"

“I’m sure.”Sherlock said, smiling at John before placing a kiss on his lips. “How do you want me?”

"Lay on your back with your hips up. I want to be able to look into your eyes while I finger you" John whispered, kissing him back.

Sherlock moved so that he was in the position that John wanted him to be in. “Ehh... This is an awkward position. My arse is right there-“

John moved down towards Sherlock's feet, lifting up his legs and putting them on his shoulders. "Just let me know if you want to stop."

“Ok.” Sherlock muttered quietly, closing his eyes, preparing for the pain which he knew would come. It always did when he tried this.

He lubed up his fingers as well as Sherlock's anus, gently circling around Sherlock's hole. Slowly but surely he began to gently insert a finger. "How is that?"

Sherlock clamped down as soon as the tip of the finger entered. It wasn’t as bad as when he did it himself but it still burned. Maybe it didn’t hurt as much because it was John doing it, kind, loving John. “Burns.” He whispered, gripping onto the duvet with both hands.

John slowly removed his finger, taking hold of Sherlock's hand with his free hand. "It's OK. We can stop. It is important to be fully ready for something like this. Once you are ready, your body will relax making it easier"

“Kiss me.” Sherlock whispered, pulling John down so that his lips were close to his. “You are so calming.”

John let out a moan as Sherlock latched onto his neck. "That feels good, Sherlock. Really good" His moans continued as he once again inserted the tip of his finger inside Sherlock, seeing how he would react to it.

The burning started to disappear as John’s finger slipped further inside and Sherlock managed to relax himself. “More.” Sherlock managed to spit out, sucking onto the other side of John’s neck, marking him, making John his.

John went in with the finger past the knuckle, moving it in and out. His finger moving in a come hither motion against Sherlock's prostate. "Bite me Sherlock. Let everyone know that I am yours. Give me your mark"

“Yes.” Sherlock hissed, starting to bite down gently, leaving a darker mark on his neck.

It hurt, but John didn't care. It was the good kind of pain. He slid a second finger inside of Sherlock, moving against his prostate, wanting to make Sherlock feel as good as he was making him feel.  
“Jesus.” Sherlock moaned, biting down on his lips so he didn’t bite John too hard. He didn’t think that it could feel that good.   
He was in the most awkward position he had ever been in, with a finger stuck up his arse and it was one of his closest friends (are they still friends?) doing it. It should have been more awkward but it wasn’t it was incredible.

"Is everything OK? I did tell you to let me know if it was too much" John looked down, noticing how hard Sherlock had gotten; he stared at it, admiring the beads of pre-cum escaping from the tip.

“Feels good.” Sherlock’s hand snaked down his body until it was wrapped around his erection.

John smiled at Sherlock; he enjoyed seeing him bathed in pure pleasure.

Sherlock started to jack off, trying to put a show on for John. He wanted John to see how much he was enjoying it and for him to, hopefully, stroke his own cock also. He took his time, sliding his hand up and down the shaft slowly, moaning as much as he could. He cupped his balls in his other hand before rolling them around between his thumbs.

John tried hard to focus all his attention on Sherlock, but was finding it increasingly hard to avoid his own rock hard cock."Fuck, Sherlock. You look so hot right now" He panted.

“Good.” Sherlock continued to put on his show, thrusting his hips so that his cock slide through his hand, moaning as loudly because it felt amazing. It would have felt better if his shaft was coated with lube but he didn’t care. He just wanted to get off. Maybe he liked people watching him?

John took hold of his own cock and began to stroke it. "I have never been more turned on than I am right now. Watching you is amazing, you are practically glowing with pleasure".

"Fuck." Sherlock continued to work his hand, only stopping when John's fingers were removed. It stung a little bit but he could feel his orgasm approaching so it didn't feel too bad.

"Sorry for taking my fingers out, but hand was beginning to cramp." He smiled at the man, feeling his own orgasm building up.

"Thank you for today, Sherlock. It all meant a lot to me"

“Can’t... talk. Too... close.” Sherlock muttered in between moans. “Going to-“

John watched on as the man he love reached orgasm. Sherlock bit down on his bottom lip, threw his head back, forcefully yanked at his cock as a stream of white cum streamed out of his cock. He was mesmerising. "That was a treat to watch" John sighed, letting go of his own cock and laying down on the bed, replaying the image of Sherlock cumming in his mind.

“Are you going to-“ Sherlock waved his hands around John’s crotch.

John shook his head. "I'm OK right now. I just want to lie down. I feel exhausted" He rolled onto his side, hoping that Sherlock would lay next to him and be his big spoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although the plot to this fic has so far been porn with no plot, a storyline will develop in the next 2 chapters or so. Hopefully you will all find this interesting and will carry on reading it :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting this chapter sooner. We have had to deal with broken laptop chargers and exams being assigned by the dozen but finally we have got there. Finally we have posted the chapter ;) Hope you all enjoy it and please don't forget to kudos or comment on this even if it is just a one worded comment. Each comment keeps us writing this at such a fast pace :)

Sherlock lay down so that he was close to John, but wasn’t touching him as he was unsure of what to do, again. Hopefully I will get used to being affectionate, Sherlock thought, his hand rubbing his eyes lazily. Things have to get easier...

John was looking at the wall in front of him. He longed for Sherlock to hold him, just as he had held Sherlock earlier. There was a long, empty pause. "Sherlock.....may I ask you something?

“Of course.” Sherlock replied, keeping his distance from John.

He took a deep breath and paused. "I don't want to be just your friend any more, Sherlock. I think we can both agree that we have progressed far from 'just friends'".

Sherlock froze, heart pounding in his chest. This was it.

He turned to look at him, taking hold of his hands. "After everything that has happened, I can't and won't be able to treat you as just another one of my friends. Being here with you, like this has made me happier than I have ever felt before. Everything about it just feels so right and I want things to feel right all the time. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Sherlock simply nodded, his mouth suddenly going dry.

"I want to be able to walk outside with you and be able to take your hand, think to myself what a lucky man I am. I want to kiss you whenever, wherever. I don't want to pretend. I guess what I am trying to say, is.......Sherlock....will you.... will you be my boyfriend?" His heart raced and his palms were sweating. He subconsciously held his breath.

“So, you... you want to... date... me?” Sherlock asked, giving John a questioning look. He thought that he must be mistaken. Nobody wants to date him, let alone John... kind, loving John.

His eyes lit up. "Yes, I would like to date you. Would you like to date me?" He said without a seconds hesitation. 

Sherlock looked at John straight in the eyes and said, “Yes. It’s just... are you sure? Sometimes I don’t talk for days and I play my violin at strange times of the day... and night for that matter. Are you sure you can put up with me?” He looked down, hoping that John would say yes. He wanted John to be with him but he had to warn him of how he would be if they were in a relationship.

John nodded, taking Sherlock's face in his hands. "It's fine, Sherlock. Everything is fine. I have known you for years so I know just what you are like. I love the way you play the violin. It relaxes me. Your talent always has and always will amaze me. As for the talking, it doesn't matter. As long as you are there, nothing matters. Sherlock, if this is you trying to put me off, you are going to have to try a lot harder".

Sherlock laughed at that, realising that it looked like John was going to be in his life for a very long time. He kissed him, putting one arm around John’s neck and the other around his waist, pulling him in.

John let out a laugh. "I take it that this is a yes then" He holds Sherlock back, not wanting to let go. "You have no idea how happy you make me"

“Yes, of course it’s a yes.” Sherlock said, putting his forehead on John’s shoulder, snuggling his face into the side of John’s neck. “You make me feel good, John. The only two things that have ever been able to do that to me are Redbeard and the violin so you must be really special.” He whispered just loud enough for John to hear him.

John could feel his face flushing. "Wow....." He couldn't think of anything else to say. He paused, remembering something mentioned before. There was a long pause before he whispered the words "We need to tell Mycroft."

“Can we get used to the idea of being in a relationship before we tell him?” Sherlock whispered back.

John sighed, nodding. "I guess we can, but what if he finds out before we are ready to tell him?" It was John's turn to worry now. He had been so calm about it all before, but now it was all different, it was all so real.

“I know... It’s just... I don’t want him getting involved... ruining it.” Sherlock muttered, sniffing John’s neck. He smelt of aftershave, sex and a distinctive smell that he couldn’t place. It would be a complete turn on if John’s voice wasn’t totally serious.

John nodded. "I guess you are right." He sighed, before frowning a little. "Are you.....are you sniffing me?" he asked curiously. He didn't mind it, but just felt a little odd.

“Mmmmmmmm... yes. You smell good.” Sherlock replied, continuing to sniff.

John smiled, curiously. "What do I smell like? I have never really thought about it before, but I did have a shower this morning so I hope it isn't too bad"

“I can smell the body wash you used. Coconut? You still smell of sex and sweat. There is a hint of... you underneath it all though. It’s soothing.”

He nodded. "coconut body wash and shampoo" He enjoyed the feeling of Sherlock breathing lightly on his neck. "Are you hungry, Sherlock?"

“Depends what’s on offer.” Sherlock removed his head from John’s shoulder and looked into his eyes. Sherlock’s pupils were dilated, filled with lust.

John laughed. "However tempted I am to have you right here, right now I was thinking of you and me going out for a burger. Perhaps afterwards we could come back here, and then enjoy dessert". He grinned, enjoying the sudden of lust that had appeared in Sherlock's eyes.

Sherlock looked away briefly. After a minute he looked back at John, his pupils no longer dilated. “Sorry. I’m not used to this. I don’t know how to control it but food sounds good. I’m not too hungry but I can watch.”

"I can order takeaway and we wouldn't even have to leave the house." John smiled, squeezing Sherlock’s hand.  
“Sounds good and I will pay.”

John rolled his eyes. He knew that there was no point in arguing with Sherlock as he would find a way to pay for the food even if he didn’t like it. "If you must, but it doesn't seem fair considering you aren't hungry." He picked up a takeaway menu and looked through it before deciding on his order. "I'll have the cheeseburger and chips. You sure you don't want anything?" He smiled at the other.

“Yes I’m sure... but isn’t that what someone’s boyfriend should do?” Sherlock questioned raising his eyebrows.

"That's usually the case when both people are eating. Though with us I imagine we will both be fighting to see who pays." He leans, planting a kiss on Sherlock's nose. "You sure you don't want anything. Last chance." 

“Positive.” Sherlock replied, smiling at John happily, “Anyway, I ate two days ago, I think I will survive.”

John nods, even though he wasn’t happy with Sherlock’s diet. He picked up the phone and made his order. He put the phone down and turned to Sherlock. "Food should arrive in about fifteen minutes. What would you like to do between now and then." 

Sherlock looked at John. What are couples meant to do together? “I don’t mind. Whatever you want to do.” This was all totally new for Sherlock. He was so used to ignoring people and acting like he didn’t feel anything that it wasn’t an act anymore.   
That’s what made it hard for him to express his feelings to John. They were so far back in his mind that he had forgotten about them, told himself that they were not important.

John didn't know what to say, he was just happy to stay in Sherlock's company. "I guess we could just lay here a while longer" he suggested. "It is nice to just be with you after all this time of dreaming about it."

Sherlock rearranged himself on the bed so that he was lying on his back with an arm outstretching, hoping that John would take the hint and come and snuggle with him. He just wanted to be close to him, feel his heart beating next to his.

John moved into the man's embrace, feeling the warmth of his body on his. "How did I not talk to you about this sooner. We have missed out on so many years of this" he sighed.

“We weren’t right then, but we are now. We will just have to make up for all the years that we missed out on and hope that it will last for a very long time.” Sherlock stated, resting his head on the top of John’s. The position was perfect for Sherlock. He could smell and feel John all around him and it made him feel complete, like John was meant to be the one lying there in his arms for the rest of his life.

"Sounds like a perfect plan" he smiled, breathing in Sherlock as he lay close to him. "There is definitely something about you that has changed, Sherlock. Don't worry, it is a good change."

“When did I change?” Sherlock asked, tightening his grip on John.

"Today" he said, "Things about you have gradually changed throughout the day. You have become more open, more tolerant of my touch. Almost as if you need me"

“I do need you.” Sherlock muttered quietly into John’s hair. “I don’t want to pretend anymore that... that I haven’t ... loved you for years.” It was a big step for him but it felt right. It wasn’t the 3 big words but it was the L word. 

John just lay there in shock. Not quite knowing what to say. He held the man close to him. "I love you too" He smiled, squeezing the other's hand.

Sherlock smiled. He was so happy in that moment, knowing that someone loved him and he loved them back. He didn’t care what others would say. Three years wasn’t that much of an age gap anyway and it’s not like he had just met John in a club. He had known him all of his life so he trusted him like he did his family.

John was beyond caring right now. All that matters is that Sherlock loved him. Everyone else would just have to get used to it. He lay there, comfortable in Sherlock's arms, his eyes were getting a little heavy and eventually drifted off. His sleep was so heavy that he didn't even hear the doorbell go.

Sherlock rearranged John so that he could get up and go and get his dinner. He managed to do so without waking John up so he quietly went downstairs and paid for the food. When he returned, Sherlock realised that he had to wake John up before the food went cold but he felt bad about it as he gently shook John.

He grumbled, readjusting himself not wanting to wake. "I'm sleeping. Five more minutes" he mumbled, reached out for Sherlock.

“Food is here.” Sherlock said before he kissed the top of John’s head. He really was moody when he woke up!  
John pushed Sherlock away. "Not hungry, sleepy. Need to sleep" He pulled the duvet over him, wrapping himself up.

Sherlock got off the bed, walked around to the side that John was sleeping on, swept the stray hairs out of John’s face and kissed his forehead. Then he walked downstairs and put the oven on low, hoping that it would keep John’s food warm until he wanted to eat.

The man awoke with a start shortly after Sherlock had left the room. "Sherlock?" He asked, no idea where the other had gone."He lay there alone for a while, wondering if any of it had been true, or if it was all a dream of his.

Meanwhile, Sherlock was downstairs, looking through the cupboards in order to find a plate and some ketchup. He had only visited John’s house a few times so he didn’t know where anything was but in the end he found them both, putting them on the counter before he went and sat down on the sofa.

John just lay there, enjoying thoughts of his dream. It was such an amazing dream. A dream that left his heart beating fast and his smile unable to leave his face. Of course none of it was real, since when would Sherlock show affection towards anyone. He rolled over, his head resting on the pillow next to him. He sniffed deeply, frowning. He got up and made his way out of the bedroom, he could smell cooking, but he no recollection of putting anything on. "Hello?" he said. "Who's there?" 

“It’s me.” Sherlock replied, getting the food out of the oven. “I put your food in the oven to keep it warm. It might taste like cardboard though.”

John laughed, running down the stairs. "I thought you being here was just a dream" he said, making his way towards the kitchen and taking the food out the oven. "Doesn't look too bad" He grinned, wrapping his arms around Sherlock’s waist from behind and kissing his cheek. "Thanks for keeping it warm for me" He walked over to the sofa, pulling Sherlock with him and giving him a small kiss, offering him a chip.

“No, I’m defiantly real.” Sherlock replied, taking the chip from John. He wasn’t very hungry but a few chips wouldn’t fill him up too much. “It is ok. Did you sleep well? You must have needed it because you were out like a light.”

He took a bite of his burger. "I think I did. Today has been quite exhausting for me" He smiled, feeding Sherlock another chip. "I do hope I wasn't too much of a nuisance as I slept"

Sherlock happily ate the chip, starting to feel a little bit hungry as he ate more and more of John’s chips but not wanting to mention it. “No. It was quite nice to watch you sleep until you kicked me off the bed when I tried to wake you.”

John looked devastated. "I am so sorry, I never released that I was so violent. I do hope I didn't hurt you" He was genuinely concerned about Sherlock. "Here, have some more chips. The burger is quite filling" 

Sherlock smiled at John, showing him that he was fine. “It’s ok. I was just a little shocked at the time. Thanks.” Sherlock took a few of the chips and carefully placed them in his mouth one by one. “I will have to head home soon. Mycroft will start to worry and try and trackme down using the GPS signal in my phone again.”

He took another bite of his burger. "You could always tell him you are staying with me. It wouldn't be too odd considering how we are friends. We could have a sleepover, just as we did when we were younger"

“You mean the sleepovers you had with my brother and Greg at my house. The ones which I would come and force you to play games with me?” Sherlock asked, smirking at the thought. He really was the perfect little brother, annoying and interfering. “He might be a little bit suspicious if he hears that you actually want to spend time with me."

"It’s only natural for friends to what to spend time together, especially considering you are off to university soon. He would assume I wouldn't be able to see you much. The timing is actually quite perfect."

It did make sense in theory but as soon as Mycroft saw Sherlock he would be able to read it on him like a book. “I suppose it makes sense, I just worry that he will find out.”

He kissed Sherlock's cheek. "It's OK. I understand. You really should go home, people will worry. When can I see you again though?" he asked warmly.

“Can’t tomorrow because I have a 2 hour violin theory lesson and I have to go with my brother to pick my parents up from the airport but we can still text. We could meet up the day after though?” Sherlock questioned, getting up off the sofa and walked to the door. “You have my number, right?”

John nodded. "I do. I will text you tomorrow and then I will tell you when you can come over on Friday. Harry said she would pop round at some point so I'll let you know when she is gone"

“Ok.” Sherlock muttered, standing at the door awkwardly. What am I meant to do? Sherlock thought. Lean in and kiss him on the lips? On the cheek? Hug him? All these questions but no answers!

John answered the question for him, leaning in to hug him, followed by a small kiss on the lips. "Good night, Sherlock. Sweet dreams, and I will see you again tomorrow. I promise"

“Night John.” Sherlock muttered quietly, before turning around to head home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A disastrous day for John....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> I'm so sorry that we haven't posted anything for a little over a month but we have both been extremely busy due to exams and new jobs etc. etc. 
> 
> So, we are posting a slightly longer chapter than usual. Hope you all enjoy :)

The next day John sat in his living room, listening to his sister talk about her life whilst he looked at his phone considering texting Sherlock. Eventually she got up to go to the bathroom and he took the opportunity to text him.

My sister is about to bore me to death. Hopefully she will leave soon and I can have you all to myself ;) –JW

Sherlock received John’s text while he was eating breakfast with his parents who had just arrived back from India. He smiled when he read it and quickly replied:

Can’t wait –SH

Before he continued to listen to his parents’ holiday stories.

God, I bet you are having more fun than me. Its only bloody breakfast and her breath already reeks of vodka. –JW

Give her some coffee. No, not really. Listening to my parents talk about all the “fun” they had in India! –SH

I've already given her two coffees. I wouldn't put it past her to be sitting in the bathroom right now swigging from a bottle. I'd swap your parents for my sister any day. –JW

Oh. Well my parents are talking about the old swingers they met whilst out there. –SH

Embarrassing as that might be, I would still swap you for my drunken sister. She has been in that bathroom for too long and I'm beginning to worry about her. –JW

Bang on the door and get her out. –SH

I'll give her a little longer. Women always seem to take forever in the bathroom. –JW

I didn’t know that. I suppose I am surrounded by too many males. –SH

A while passes in which Sherlock doesn’t receive a reply from John but he assumes that he sorting out his sister so he doesn’t get too worried about the lack of communication.

That's it. I'm going to go fetch her. She might as well just go home if she is going to spend her entire time in the bathroom. -JW   
That desperate to see me? –SH

However much I would die to be with you right now, I am just frustrated with her. She hardly ever comes to see me, and now she has she has locked herself in my bathroom. I'm going to have to break the door down. –JW

I was joking but maybe you should call your mother. Get them her sort Harry out? –SH

I tried. She isn’t picking up. I'm going to pick the lock and see if she is OK. She isn't talking to me. –JW

Ok .Be careful. If you need any help, call me. I can get Mycroft and Greg to come round and help. I love you. –SH

I don't think you and the others are needed. I'm going to have to call an ambulance. She has passed out in her own vomit by the toilet. Why does she do this? She knows what happens and how it affects everyone. –JW

Ok. My offer still stands. –SH

Once they arrived at the hospital, Harry was rushed into resus, the doctors desperately trying to save her. Eventually they managed to stabilise her and transferred her into a side room, still extremely ill but not needing constant monitoring. John sat by Harry in the room on his own. She lay there sleeping, not having a clue what was going on. He had tried to call his mother many times but with no luck. He was so alone and ever so scared. He took out his phone and texted Sherlock.

Please come to the hospital. I am so worried. I just need someone to be with me. –JW

Coming. Will be there in 10 minutes. -SH 

Thank you. This means a lot to me. -JW

John sat there, holding his sister’s hand, hoping that she would wake up soon. She just looked so helpless there, covered in tubes. He wasn't sure how to feel about it all. He wanted to be angry, but it wasn’t her fault. She was ill and needed help. He just wished there was more he could have done for her.

Sherlock did not reply to John’s text as he was so close to the hospital. He quickly paid the taxi driver before hopping out, and running to the entrance. At first he wasn’t exactly sure how he was going to get in there as he was not a relation but he quickly improvised and asked a nurse to tell John that he was waiting for him in reception.

John heard the door open, hoping it was Sherlock. His heart sank when he realized it was just one of the nurses. "There's a Mr Holmes here to see you" the nurse smiled. 

He got up and followed the nurse to where Sherlock sat. John embraced him in a hug. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you right now. I have just been so scared. Harry....she's on oxygen and hasn't woken up yet. They are worried that she is concussed as she hit her head on the toilet" He sobbed deeply into the man's shoulder, holding him tightly.

Sherlock immediately stood up when he saw John enter and held onto him when he leapt on him. “Shhhhh... It’s ok. It’s going to be alright. Have you managed to get in contact with your mother yet?”

"No" he managed to say through sobs. "Sh-Sh-Sh she isn't picking up. I have left a few voice-mails but there isn't much more I can do" A nurse looked at the pair of them oddly, frowning at the closeness of the men, tutting to herself.

“It’s going to be alright.” Sherlock repeated, trying to calm John down. He was close to having a panic attack and Sherlock didn’t think he could cope with that. “Ignore her.” He muttered (in reference to the weird nurse) whilst he stroked John’s back in a comforting manner.

John was so angry with everything. The situation he was in, his mother not answering his messages, his sister getting herself into the situation in the first place. So he aimed his anger at the nurse. "What are you looking at, hey. You never seen two men hug before? He's my bloody boyfriend and my sister is currently laying in a bed, unconcious after drinking herself into oblivion and smashing her head on my toilet. I am entitled to act like this" He gripped Sherlock tightly, trying to suppress some of his anger.

Sherlock blushed. He had never been called someone’s boyfriend before and he felt a mixture of pride and nervousness at hearing that word. “John, just ignore her. She’s an idiot. There is no point in wasting your breath on her.” Sherlock said in an attempt to keep the peace.

John pulled away from Sherlock, his heart racing through a mixture of lust and anger. "Kiss me." He said, his eyes looking into Sherlock's. "Kiss me hard"

That statement confused Sherlock slightly. John’s emotions were giving him whiplash. On moment he was crying the next he wanted Sherlock to kiss him...“Uhmmm ok...” So Sherlock did. He lightly pressed their lips together, forgetting about everything that had happened that day. It was only them in that moment.

John kissed him back, tears continued to roll down his face as then two of them shared a moment. John couldn't fully understand his emotions, yet alone expect Sherlock to understand them. "I'm so sorry" the man whimpered. "I should never have asked you to come. None of this is fair on you"

“No. No. I want you to turn to me when you have a problem. That’s what boyfriends do, isn’t it.” Sherlock stated, wiped the tears off of John’s face.  
He wiped the tears from his face, nodding. "For someone who has never been in a relationship, you sure do know your stuff". He gave a weak laugh as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out to see who it was; it was his mum. He shook his head. "I can't, Sherlock. I can't talk to her, not like this." His hands were shaking. "Can you talk to her, explain. Tell her I popped to the toilet, anything just please"

“Yes of course.” Sherlock took the phone for John. He briefly explained to John’s mother what had happened. He knew her pretty well from all the times that she had been round his house to pick John up so he was able to calm her down a bit. She said that she would be there as soon as possible and told him to look after John. “She said she will be here in 5 minutes.”

John gripped hold of Sherlock, fearing what was going to happen to his sister. "She's my big sister, Sherlock. I don't know what I would do if anything terrible ever happened to her" His anger bubbled to the surface once more. "I bet that mother of mine was off having her way with the fucking milkman again. Never giving a shit about anyone but herself" He hid himself in Sherlock's coat, not wanting anyone to see him like this.

Sherlock was getting more and more worried about John. John needed to stop thinking for a moment and relax. “John you need to calm down. You won’t be any help to her if you’re having a panic attack. Just breathe.”

"I'm no help to her anyway. I should have kept a better eye on her while she was over, went to check on her sooner. God knows how long she had been like that for." He felt sick. He assumed it was a combination of how his sister was and all the crying. "Sherlock, I really don't feel great" he said, sniffling.

“It’s because of all the panicking. Just try and calm yourself down. Maybe you should go outside, get some fresh air.” Now Sherlock was panicking. He didn’t want John to be ill. What would he do then?

"I need to go back to her, Sherlock. She is all alone in that room, my big sister" He squeezed his hand. "I am sure that I will be fine, we can go out once that useless mother of mine gets here"

“Ok, as long as you are sure you are alright.”Sherlock said, squeezing his hand back. “Maybe you should stay here today, make sure she’s ok. I can stay if you want or if not I can go home and finish of an experiment, whatever you want.”

He didn't need any time to think. "Please stay with me by her bed. I can't bear to look at her like this on my own. I need you, Sherlock"

“I’m here as long as you want me here.” Sherlock replied, smiling a weak smile at John.

"I will always want you, Sherlock. You mean everything to me" He leans in and kisses him, his eyes closed, being absorbed in the moment. The pair of them were so wrapped up in the moment that they didn't hear footsteps coming towards them. "John? What are you doing?" Came a voice he recognized.

Mrs Watson was breathing heavily after running from the cab to the reception area. She stared at the pair like a predator eyeing up its prey. 

John broke away from the kiss. He caught the woman out of the corner of his eyes. "Oh, so it looks like you finally decided to turn up. I tried calling you 24 times, leaving no less than ten messages on your voice-mail." He was furious. "Your daughter is lying in there fighting for her life, and honestly, I believe that it is your entire fault. You were never there for us growing up and now you have to deal with the consequences of your actions...”

“You have no right lecturing me on my life choices, young man. I was rarely there while you were growing up because I had to work to put food on the table for you both. Would you have preferred to starve to death but see me every day?” Mrs Watson asked, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms across her chest.

He laughed. "You never put food on the table. If it wasn't for our neighbours Harry and I would have been taken away from you years ago. She was the one who put food on the table, kept me fed. Look what you have done to her. I hope you are happy" He gripped Sherlock's hand. "I think I will go out for some air now. Leave this woman to look at the mess she made"

“Oh so you’re going to leave your sister to be with... to be with that- fag.” Mrs Watson spat out, walking closer to John until she was right in front of him.

He stood up, spitting his words harshly at her. "Better to be with him that with a shit excuse of a mother like you. What's wrong! Can't stand the fact both your children turned out gay? This man right here has shown me more happiness than you ever have"

At that Mrs. Watson gave one finally stare at her son and then pushed past him, going through to Harry’s room.

John just stood there, feeling the eyes of everyone in the room watching him. His entire body was shaking. He couldn't speak; he couldn't move.

“John, come on.” Sherlock called, leading John out of the hospital and towards a bench that sat opposite the hospital.

"Why did I call her up Sherlock? I should have known that things would kick off like that." His hands were still shaking, he felt really sick. "Sherlock, I really don't feel very well" He said, gripping his hand.

“Do you want me to get a nurse?” Sherlock asked, rubbing John’s back., soothingly,

He shook his head. "I am sure I will be fine in a second. I am just under a lot of stress right now, especially now my mother knows about us. She was the last person I wanted to let know"

“Well at least we have one less person to tell.” Sherlock said, kissing John’s neck.

He scoffed. "With her knowing we won't have the chance to tell anyone. She can't keep her big mouth shut"

Sherlock wrapped his arm around John’s shoulders, still kissing down his neck. “I don’t think my parents will mind, they just want and a quote ‘for Mycroft and I to be happy’ which I am. That only leaves Mycroft and Greg.”

"Well, as long as you are happy, things should be absolutely fine" he kissed his cheek.

“It will be.” Sherlock whispered, lifting his head up so that he could look John in the eyes. He really did have beautiful eyes but then again, Sherlock thought that everything about John was beautiful; his smile, his cute nose, his perfect ears, his kissable neck. Everything. “Come live with me for the rest of the holidays.”

John let out a confused smile. "But, what about everyone...your mother and father....Mycroft? Are you sure they will be alright about it?"

Sherlock rested his forehead against John, loving the feeling of John so close to him. “John, I just told you, my parents will be fine. You know how they are! We will obviously have to talk to Mycroft but I don’t care. I don’t want you staying anywhere near your mother.”

John nodded. "You have a very good point there. I really don't think I could even be in the same building as her right now. Thank you for offering; you have saved me a lot of hassle. Would you mind if we popped back to the house first, while she isn't there, and picked up some of my stuff. I have a feeling I will be staying with you for quite some time" he laughed, tones of anger still showing in his voice.

“It’s fine. Yeah well you go back to university in 2 months so you won’t have to stay at mine for too long.” Sherlock commented, smiling at John. 

He smiled, two months and there would be no way that his mother would be able to mess with his head. "God I love getting away from her. She seriously does my head in. I don't know what I would do without you"

“You have coped for all these years without me, John. I think you can survive pretty well on your own.” Sherlock replied, moving slightly away from John. It wasn’t that he thought the age difference was a major issue or anything but he was worried that because John was three years older than himself, there were people better suited to him than he was. He was just a freaky chemist who loved to experiment and when John realised that, he would move onto the next person who was lined up ready for him to date.

He touched Sherlock's leg. "I can see you worrying, you know. There is no fooling me. I have known you ever since you were small. I'm not going to leave you, however barmy you are." He pressed his lips against his cheek softly.

“You... you will... once you realise how weird I am.” 

"I watched you grow up. You have thrown up on me. I am pretty sure that anything you say will have no effect on my feelings for you. Though if you are that worried, show me your worst".

“But you were always with Mycroft. You never could have realised how weird I am when you were not paying attention to me.” Sherlock stated, looking down at the floor.

He let out a laugh. "There is your mistake, right there. You thought I wasn't paying attention, when really I was paying attention to you all along. I found you fascinating, Sherlock." he leaned in kissing the man once more, a smile on his face.

Sherlock froze under John’s lips. “Me?... fascinating?”

He gave a nod. "Of course. You really caught my attention and I wanted to spend more and more time with you."

“Why didn’t you? I would have loved to spend more time with you.”

He blushed. "I never thought that someone like you would have had any interest in me. I thought it was best to just enjoy you from a distance, scared of rejection". 

“Well... we were both as stupid as one another.” Sherlock stated, smiling at John.

He nodded, laughing. "At least we got there in the end" He leaned his head onto Sherlock's shoulder, enjoying just being with him.

Sherlock rested his head on John’s, smiling at how easy it was to be around John. “We should get back in there soon.” 

John shook his head. "Not today. Not while she is there. Can we just go back to yours? I could really do with a bath and something to eat"  
Sherlock nodded, wanting to get John calm again and this was the perfect way to do it. “Yes, of course.” He got up off the bench, grabbed onto his hand and led him to the main entrance of the hospital to get a cab home.


	9. Chapter 9

John called for a taxi, remaining seated with Sherlock until the taxi arrived. It was a rather warm day considering that they were in England but then again, it was summer. They sat in comfortable silence until John took his jacket off and spoke, "I don't know what I would do without you"

Sherlock remained quiet. What was he meant to say to that? He knew that John would cope without him, its not like he hadn’t been doing so for 21 years but he didn’t want to argue with John as he knew that John had had a rather stressful day. Best to keep quiet then…

John placed his head on Sherlock’s shoulder until the sound of the a taxi approached them. "I think this is our ride. Shall we get going?"

The pair stood up, smiling at each other briefly before holding hands. Sherlock took out his phone from his pocket using his spare hand as he walked with John, typing out a quick message before sending it. “My parents will be expecting us. I just said that we were going to be in my room for the day. I will explain to them over dinner about the... stuff that’s going on.”

John nodded, understandably. “That's fine. We don't have to do anything while we’re at yours if you will find it too awkward"  
“It’s fine. I just need to explain why you will be staying here, that’s all.” 

John opened the door of the taxi, shuffling across the seats until he was sitting behind the cab driver so Sherlock could sit next to him. "Everything is going to be alright.....isn't it?"

Sherlock wrapped an arm around John, pulling him in close, trying to comfort him in the only way he knew how. “Of course it will be. You can stay at mine for the holidays and then you will be back at uni. You wont have to see your mother ever again if you don’t want to.”

John’s eyes grew sad, remembering that he had to return to university. To return to a university that Sherlock hadn’t even applied to so there was no chance of them being able to see each other much during term time. John sighed loudly,"I don't want to leave you Sherlock." 

“Me neither. We will find a way to work it out though.” Sherlock rested his head on top of John’s, suddenly feeling a bit tired after having to deal with all these sudden emotions. 

It was true. They would find a way to make it work, they always did. John yawned, also feeling as if he could just sleep for a month if he let himself do so. “Would you mind if I had a nap when we get to yours? I am feeling exhausted, and you honestly look it as well"

“Not at all.” Sherlock replied, happy that he would be able to get some sleep. He had not been getting much sleep over the past week as he was trying to solve some cold cases and he was planning on getting some sleep last night but John kind of ruined that. He just couldn’t seem to get him out of his head. John, his boyfriend, was so bloody…. Unforgettable.

John smiled up at him. "I'm glad this pleases you…. Would you want me to share the bed with you, or would you be more comfortable if I took the air bed on the floor".  
Sherlock turned his head and stared at John with his mouth open like a goldfish.“I can’t believe you have to ask me that question.”

John blushed, and turned to look out the window as it suddenly seemed more interesting. "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to this yet. I usually take the floor when I stay at yours"

“Never again.” Sherlock muttered, kissing the top of John’s head.

John turned his head back around and smiled up at the other. "I'm glad to hear that. I think that I will need the comfort of another tonight after the day I have had." he kissed his cheek softly.

Sherlock smiled at John. It was weird for things to move so quickly between them but Sherlock realised how easy, how right it was to be around John and not in a friendship kind of way. It was amazing how well they knew each other yet had not spent a lot of time just talking before. It showed Sherlock just how they compatible they were.

John smiled, resting his head on Sherlock's shoulder. He could feel his eyes getting heavy but didn't want to fall asleep yet. Not until he was safely at Sherlock's. 

"Sherlock, thank you for everything. I don't know many people who would be as understanding as you are"

Sherlock smiled at John’s words before whispering “Go to sleep and stop worrying. I know how tired you are. I will wake you up when we get to my house.”  
And John did just as his boyfriend asked him to do.

For Sherlock, the ride home went by quickly as he spent most of the time studying John while he slept. He was so beautiful, so angelic that he just wished that he could spend every second of every day with him, admiring him, watching him. But he knew that could never happen so he committed everything to memory so that he could remember John looking so peaceful while he was at university, all alone once again. 

Sherlock had tried not to think about going to uni over the past few days but it was a constant reminder especially when his brother was around. All Mycroft did was ask Sherlock about how well he thought he did in his A levels and if he would get into Oxford. It was driving him mental.

Finally the cab stopped right in front of his house… mansion, so Sherlock had to wake John up, even though it looked like he really needed the sleep.

But as the car came to a halt John began to stir. He gave out small whimpers as his arms stretched out. "Sherlock, where am I? How long have I been asleep for?" He gave a small yawn as he began to sit upright, taking in his surroundings.

“Thirty Two minutes.” Sherlock replied, looking at his watch. “Come on.” Sherlock got out of the cab so quickly that it left John quite stunned, but he stopped as soon as he realised his mistake, walking back to the cab to hold the door open for John. As he held the door, he reached into to his pocket and pulled out a fifty, handing it to the driver through the open front passenger window.

John waited for the change to be given before getting out of the car and stretching properly. "Well, looks like we have to go and face the music now." His hands were now shaking, concerned how Sherlock's parents would react, but most importantly, how Mycroft was going to react. He knew how protective Mycroft was of his little brother therefore he knew that this could only go three ways.

1.) Mycroft could kill him.  
2.) Mycroft could order an assassin to kill him.  
3.) Mycroft could never speak to him again.

The last one was the best option out of all of them but that was still a very awful situation.

Sherlock squeezed John’s hand, telling John to calm down because it would be alright. It always was. They walked towards the house and Sherlock put the keys into the lock, opening the door for the both of them.

John's breath was heavy, his palms were sweating as his brain started to work at 100 miles per hour. Everything went round his head all at once and he had to hope that Sherlock’s parents would be more understanding than his. It had hurt when his mother had said that to Sherlock and himself but he was over that now. She had never been a good mother to him.

He knew deep down that Sherlock’s parents were nothing like his mother. They never made derogatory slurs or cursed homosexuals. They were nice kind people who cherished their children like his mother never had. 

"Everything will be fine" he told himself under his breath. He followed Sherlock into the house, waiting to see what he would do.

Sherlock walked through the house, realising that his mother would probably be in the study and his father in the lounge. “Mother, father?” He walked into the lounge, seeing his father straight away before his mother flounced into the room, pulling him into a overwhelming tight hug straight away.

John let go of Sherlock's hand as soon as he spotted Sherlock’s parents and watched the pair of them hug. He stood there for a second before finally having the courage to say something. "Hello, Mrs Holmes. It's been a while since I have seen you. How have you been?" his hands were clenched through fears.

“Oh John! I am really good, thank you.” Mrs Holmes said as she hugged John. “You should come round more often. Mycroft would love to see you.”

Both Sherlock and John looked down at the floor, unable to meet Sherlock’s parents’ eyes.

“Uhm... mother... about that...” Sherlock started, looking down at the floor. It’s not that he was worried about his parents finding out he was gay, it was the fact that he hadn’t told them for so long. They always asked him to be honest with them and they always got upset when he didn’t. And seeing his mother upset, was the only thing that would make him feel guilty because although he hated his mother 95% of the time, she was still his mother and would always be.

John stepped back, attempting to hide behind Sherlock. He knew that this was a big moment for everyone in the room and he wanted to just hide. He feared what Sherlock's parents would think of him, scared they would assume he was taking advantage of the younger man.

“I... I am…”

“So, you have finally decided to tell them?” Mycroft entered the room and sat on in a chair in the corner of the room.

Sherlock stared at Mycroft as he stared back, not looking away for a second. “What are you going to tell us?” Mrs Holmes asked, nervously, looking at her husband who was now standing next to her.

“I-like-people- of-the- male-gender.” Sherlock said all at once, very quickly.

The room was silent for a moment.

“You mean to say you’re gay?” Mr Holmes spoke up for the first time.

Sherlock merely looked at him and nodded ever so slightly, not wanting to repeat himself again. 

“We know that, Sherlock. We’ve known that for years.” Mrs Holmes said, walking up to Sherlock until she was standing right in front of him, his eyes fixed on his son.

John backed away further, standing in the corner of the room, hoping people wouldn't see him. He watched on from a distance feeling a little uncomfortable but interested to see what was going to happen next.

“What? How?” Sherlock asked, quickly, confusion showing on his face almost immediately. But before Sherlock could react anymore, his mother pushed past his father and smothered him in a bone crushing hug. 

“We love you no matter what, William Sherlock Scott Holmes.” His father commented from where he was standing, smiling at the scene in front of him. 

John smiled at everything that was happening in front of him. It was fine. Everything was fine. Because Sherlock had done all the talking so far he only felt that it was right for him to step up, admit that they were dating. He was older after all. He stood there a while before opening his mouth. "I-I-I'm.....I'm in love with your youngest son." He looked at Sherlock's parents. "I am in love with Sherlock Holmes, and… I want everyone to know because I have been keeping it a secret for so long now."  
Sherlock froze on the spot, not processing what John had just said. He was fully aware that he had to tell his parents about them but he thought he would have to do it and when he was ready to do it. He looked over to his parents who were smiling brightly at them both. He breathed a sign of relief. However Mycroft looked quite shocked.

John stepped forward, taking Sherlock's hand in his. Gripping it slightly he turned to him. "I love you, Sherlock and I am willing to be with you for as long as you will have me" he leaned in, softly brushing his lips against his ion a chaste kiss.

Sherlock smiled against John’s lips. The moment was perfect and it made it easier for him to realise that he was so in love with John Hamish Watson.

“When... when did this happen?” Mycroft asked, suddenly interrupting all the love in the room.

John turned to Mycroft, his face blank. "It's been a recent thing." he was lost for words. He squeezed Sherlock's hand, unable to say any more than he had. The look he was getting from Mycroft was more than a little scary.

Mycroft was starting to scare Sherlock a little. His face was going a weird red colour and he kept tensing and relaxing his fists. “Myc, I really like him. You have to understand that.”

“And what about university? I don’t want you to decide that you don’t want to go anymore and end up moving closer to John to be with him. You can’t waste your mind on something that could be so...disastrous. Caring is not an advantage, brother mine.” Mycroft commented, still staring at Sherlock and John with an evil glare.

John gripped Sherlock's hand tighter, stepping forward. "I'm not going to stop him from doing what is right. If necessary I can change universities and be closer to him. That's how much he means to me. I'd do anything for him, any fool could see that.” He looked to Sherlock, a look of pure love in his eyes. "And I think you are wrong, Mycroft. Caring can be an advantage. Especially when it comes to your brother and I. I wouldn't have made it through today without the love and care he gave me" He kisses him once more, his hands wrapping round his waist; pulling him close.

Mycroft made a noise that sounded like a bear grunting. “That was disgusting. Please don’t do that in front of me ever again.” Mycroft paused for a moment, in a pose that suggested that he was thinking about things very hard. “I suppose you have my... blessing but I need to talk to John in private before I confirm that I am ok with it.”

John nodded at Sherlock, before walking over to Mycroft, joining him in the kitchen before closing the door behind him. "So, what do you want Mycroft?" he asked bluntly.

“Are you and my brother serious or is this just a little experiment to you both.” Mycroft asked bluntly, taking a seat at one of the bar stools.  
He let out a small cough. "I am very serious about your brother. I love him like I have never loved another before. He is everything to me. Without him, I would have ended up in the gutter after the day I have had.” The entire time he kept full eye contact with Mycroft.

“Bad day?”

John nodded. "My sister came over and ended up getting drunk and passing out in her own vomit. The door was locked and I struggled to get in. She was a mess when I got to her. Out completely cold, smacked her head on the toilet bowl. She's currently in the hospital, still not woken up with my useless mother by her side." He paused. "And to top it off she saw me and Sherlock hugging and decided that calling me a fag was a good idea. I get that you are the caring big brother, but honestly I can do without any of this today. I am madly in love with your brother, and that is all you need to know" He sighed, finally taking a seat and holding his head in his hands.

“You could have called myself or Greg. We are your best friends, we could have been there for you.” Mycroft remarked, placing a comforting hand on John’s shoulder.  
He wiped his face with his hand. "I called Sherlock. He was the first person I could think of calling. We had spent the previous day together"  
“And that’s when you two... got together?” Mycroft asked, raising an eyebrow at John.

He gave a small nod. "I don't remember exactly how it happened, but one thing lead to another and before I knew it we were together"

“So how do you know you are serious about him? Sherlock has an excuse. He is a hormone riddled teenager who has never had a relationship before so he is bound to date the first person who comes onto him and claim that he is in love. But you? You are older, hopefully more mature and have known him all your life. How can you say you love him all of a sudden?” Mycroft asked, keeping direct contact with John all the time.

John sighed. "I don't want you to tell him I said this to you, but the reason I know I love him is because when he asked me to have sex with him, he wanted to find out what it was like by the way, I declined. I couldn't do it with him, knowing that he just wanted me as something to experiment with." He was concerned that he had said too much. He knew that he would hate for his sister to learn something like that about him and he only knew that it would be ten times worst if the sibling rivalry between the Holmes brothers was to go on.

Mycroft remained quiet for a few minutes, pondering over the information that John had just given him. It wasn’t that he was shocked at Sherlock’s bluntness but it was the fact that John really seemed to love his little brother. “I hope you know this already but if you hurt him in one way or another, despite the fact that you are my friend, I will find a way to hurt you slowly because my little brother means the world to me and don’t ever tell him that I said that.” Mycroft glared at John, his eyebrows high and his eyes stern.

He nodded. "I'd expect nothing less from you, Mycroft. I just wish my older sister was as caring as you are. All she cares about is where her next drink is coming from"  
“She is ill, John. You cannot blame her for having an addiction.” 

He nods. "I know, I just wish that she would accept the help people are giving her"

“She is stubborn, just like you.” Mycroft commented, smirking at his best friend. 

He frowned. "I'm not stubborn, Mycroft"

“Yes, you are.” 

He crossed his arms, frowning. "How so, Mycroft. Explain".

“Remember the argument you had with Greg regarding which university was better? You said that the newer universities were better when Greg argued that the older ones were better. Despite all the evidence Greg gave you that pointed towards the older ones being better, you were so determined and stubborn to change your opinion.” Mycroft replied, looking at John smugly.

He shook his head, remembering back to that conversation. "I suppose you are right. I still say the newer ones are better. They have new ways of teaching and the smaller classes at my university gives me a better chance of getting help on a one to one basis." He hopped down from his chair. "So, do I have your blessing?"  
“For medicine the smaller universities are better but for other courses such as politics and Law that is not the case.” Mycroft argued, hoping that it wouldn’t start an argument between them. “I think I am more annoyed with myself for not guessing this would happen than for you for dating my brother. Usually I can deduce anyone and anything but I never realised that you had feelings for him. It is good that you two are dating because you are only one of two people who I would trust whole heartedly to hold my brother’s heart in your hands.”

John smiled, a lump forming in his throat and tears filling his eyes. "Thank you Mycroft. Your words mean a lot to me. I've been so worried about how you would react all day, but now its over I feel quite revealed. He walked up to Mycroft, embracing him in a hug.

“You have gone all soppy on me.” Mycroft muttered before he hugged John back. “The age difference is a little concerning but I want him to be happy and if that’s with you then I must not be the one to stop you two being together.”

"Don't make an issue of my emotion. It has been a rough day" He released Mycroft from the hug. "Age isn't too much of a problem. We make each other happy and that is what counts. I will treat him right, you have my word."

“I know.” Mycroft said nodding his head once “What’s going to happen now?”

He suddenly remembered what was going to happen. "I've said enough. I'll let Sherlock explain the rest to you. Plus I'm quite interested to know what has been said in our absence."

“Ok...” Mycroft walked towards the door and opened it for John, now starting to wonder what Sherlock and John’s plan was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks. It is amazing how much support we have gotten on this fix and we thank you immensely :)
> 
> Please continue to comment, give kudos and bookmark this fix if you are enjoying it :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :) Sorry about the lack of updates, I (JustBTrue2WhoUR) have been busy with coursework and I am currently working on a new story plus I have quite a few other stories on the go. But thank you to everyone who has stuck by this story and continues to comment on it. it means a lot to both of us :)

John walked back into the room, sitting down next to Sherlock. "We have his complete blessing" he whispered into Sherlock’s ear, kissing his forehead. 

"Now, Sherlock.... John has told me that you have a plan. Care to explain to me what is going to happen?" Mycroft asked curiously.

“Well, I don’t want John going back to live with his mother during the holidays so I thought he could stay with us.” Sherlock answered, getting to the point straight away, knowing how much his brother hated long stories.

Mycroft looked at the pair of them for a while before giving a nod. "I can see why this is happening and it would be wrong of me to deny from happening."

“So he can stay?” Sherlock questioned, wanting to make sure that Mycroft meant what he said.

Mycroft nodded once more. "I can see no reason why not. Though it isn't me you need to ask. It's mother and father."

“Of course he can stay here but why don’t you want him to go home?” Mr Holmes asked, concerned with Sherlock’s choice of wording that he used earlier.

Sherlock looked at him. "It's his mother. She has never been there for him and his sister. She is mentally and physically abusive towards him. She saw the pair of us cuddling at the hospital and decided that the best cause of action was to call us fags"

“Oh, my poor boys.” Mrs Holmes said as she walked towards them and hugged them both at the same time.

John smiled, not really being used to receiving affection from a motherly figure. "Thank you, Mrs Holmes. This means a lot to me"

“How many times have I told you not to call me Mrs. Holmes. Its Antonia.”

He smiled, hugging her. "Thank you Antonia" he smiled, this feeling more like home than his actual home ever did.

As soon as John and his mother pulled apart, Sherlock saw his moment and grabbed it with both arms, taking hold of John’s hand and dragging him out of the room. “Going to show John my room.” Sherlock shouted down to everyone else abruptly.

"Thanks again Mr and Mrs H" John shouted being dragged up the stairs and into Sherlock's room. "You know that they are going to assume we are having sex up here, right."

“And that’s not true?” Sherlock replied, taking one step closer to John. “They are always going to think we are having sex when we are up here but it’s none of their business.”

“I’m just a bit tired, Sherlock after the day I have had. Sorry.”

“Ok.” Sherlock answer slightly disappointed but he soon realised that sleep was more important for John after the day he has had. “You can borrow some of clothes for the time being. They might be a little long but you can roll them up.”

"Thank you" he whispered, his eyes already closed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Sherlock stayed awake all night while John slept, at first watching John sleep (again) but finally logged onto his laptop and started to do some work. All day he had been feeling kind of horny so much so that at one stage in the night, Sherlock had managed to get a raging hard on simply from watching John lick his lips while he slept and as he couldn’t get rid of it, he had to escape to the bathroom to deal with it.

John wakes up in the middle of the night to find the bed empty next to him. He stood up and rubbed his eyes. Looking around the room he was unable to see Sherlock but noticed that his laptop was on. Curiously he went over to it to see what he had been doing. He sat down flicking through the tabs and was shocked to see porn open in one of them. He frowned at it, pressing play. He wasn't ashamed to admit to himself that he was more than a little bit aroused by the two men on the screen. 

He reached down and began to stroke himself, so into it that he didn't even see Sherlock come back into the room.

To begin with, when Sherlock walked into his room he didn’t notice what John was doing but by the time he had taken a few steps in, he noticed. He quickly turned around, not wanting disturb John and walked out of the door, trying to going downstairs to get a drink from the kitchen.

John carried on, not even stopping when he heard a noise. "SHERLOCK?" He yelled, hoping he was loud enough for him to hear him, without waking the rest of the house up.

“Shhhhh....” Sherlock whispered, stopping at the top of the landing. “You are going to wake the whole house up.”

He paused for a second. "Come here....I have a favor to ask you, and it isn't going to be discrete."

“Discrete?” Sherlock questioned, staying where he was.

John rolled his eyes, not wanting to say it out loud. "Come here....I'm not going to tell you what I want from out there. I don't want other people to hear"

Sherlock didn’t want to go back but of course curiosity got the better of him and he ended up walking back to his room, poking his head through the doorframe.

John looked at him, making a come hither motion with his finger. "I know you have already seen me, so there is no point trying to play innocent with me"

“What... I... I just... It felt weird to stay in here and watch you...” Sherlock stuttered, taking one step into the room.

He licked his lips. "I quite enjoyed the thought of you watching me. Perhaps if you want we could watch each other". 

“uhmmm.... I don’t know....” Sherlock tried to think of an excuse but he couldn’t think of any that would sound like the truth. In the end he whispered, “My parents might hear.” 

John rolled his eyes. "Then you had better keep the noise down. I certainly can" He smiled at Sherlock "On a completely off topic comment, you have a good taste in porn. These guys are quite hot" he winked at the younger man.

“You looked through my history?”

His face dropped, thinking Sherlock was mad at him. "You left a tab open. I got curious as to what you had been doing on your laptop. I'm sorry."

“It’s fine. I couldn’t sleep and I needed something to do so I watched some porn. I’m glad you liked it.” Sherlock walked over to the bed and picked up the blanket that was laying at the bottom of the bed. He wrapped it around himself, trying to warm up.

John closed the tab and snuggled up to Sherlock. "Would you like to make me come, Sherlock?"

“Too tired.” Sherlock muttered, rolling over so he wasn’t facing John.

John sighed, facing away from Sherlock, continuing to touch himself.

“Why are you still masturbating?” Sherlock suddenly whispered angrily.

John stopped temporarily. "Well, I'm kind of really horny now and am in need of release. Considering you are tired, I am doing it myself. Problem?"

“Well, yes. There is a problem.” Sherlock turned over so that he was facing John and could look John in the eyes. “Can you please do that in the bathroom because its... turning. Me. on.”

He smiled to himself, rolling over and facing Sherlock, his erection digging into his back. "I am so sorry, I never realized that I had such an effect on you. Don't you like it when I turn you on?"

“John.” Sherlock warned, trying not to focus on John’s words and his cock

"What's wrong, Sherlock? Don't you want me?" he asked his cock pressing firmly into the others back. "You might not want me, but I sure want you" He mood had lifted from what it was earlier, and he was being a lot cheekier and cheerful.

“It’s not that. I have been thinking. That’s all.” Sherlock muttered.

John stopped messing about for a second and held Sherlock. "What have you been thinking about? You can tell me anything"

Sherlock looked down at the floor. “I just saw Mycroft on the landing before I went to the loo.”

He kissed his shoulder. "What's wrong with that? What did he say to you?"

“It wasn’t what he said, it’s what he did.”

John sat up, looking at Sherlock. "What did he do?"

“He smirked.”

John was confused. "What harm is a smirk? It could mean anything."

Sherlock’s eyes bore into John’s as he choked out, “You told him. You told him that I asked you to fuck me.”

John's heart dropped. "I'm sorry. I never knew that you didn't want me to tell him. I wanted to prove to him that I did in fact love you. There's no harm in him knowing. He's probably just jealous. After all, he tried to come onto me once".

“What.” Sherlock whispered, the word barely coming out.

John gasped, wishing he hadn't said anything. "It was just once. It was me, Greg and Mycroft over at my place. We had all been drinking"

Sherlock got out of the bed, unable to keep calm after what he just heard. He started to pace across the room. “Did you... did you...” fuck

John shook his head. "Greg passed out asleep in the corner of the room leaving just me and Mycroft. He tried to touch me and kiss me but even in my drunken state I turned him down. It wasn't him I wanted. It was always you. Obviously the next day he was in a sulk with me, but you where the first person I had sex with."

“But you and Greg?”

He shook his head. "Me and Greg never had sex. It was just touching, we were just curious together. It was you that I wanted to have my first time with, and you I did have it with" He snuggled close to Sherlock, his erection now completely flaccid. 

“You still told my brother about the proposition.”

He rolled over, turning away from Sherlock. "I said I'm sorry. There's nothing more I can do. Perhaps me coming here was a mistake"

“Can we talk about this in the morning? I am taking my anger out on you because I haven’t had any sleep in the past three days.” Sherlock asked, gently touching John’s shoulder.

"If you really want to. But for tonight I think it is best if I sleep downstairs on the sofa." He got up, putting some clothes on and made his way towards the door. "Sleep well Sherlock"

Sherlock really wanted to tell John to stay here because he forgives him but that wasn’t true, because he didn’t forgive him. John must have known that Mycroft and himself did not have a very good relationship so why did he have to mention it to him. It made it even worst when he found out that Mycroft had come onto him. Had tried to kiss John... his John.

John walked down the stairs, not feeling as welcome any more. The pair of them hadn't even been together a week and they already had their first fight. He wanted to go home. He didn't care if his mother was there, at least at home he didn't have to look at Sherlock and be forced to feel bad about everything. He walked towards the front door, opening it and walking out. He shut it behind him so even if he wanted to get back in, he couldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, subscribe, give kudos and bookmark :)


End file.
